


falling vs flying

by xinzui



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: !!!!! ginarosa is incredible everyone ship it now, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinzui/pseuds/xinzui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina stands, throws down her ID card, and declares, amid the silence: “I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“No,” says Rosa.</p><p>“Too bad,” Gina replies. </p><p>Rosa lets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling vs flying

**Author's Note:**

> ginarosa has been my ship since season 1 and i'll never let go of it NEVER

“I’ve decided I’m not going to promote you, Raymond,” says Madeline, and Ray stops himself from smiling in the face of his triumph.

Which is very, very short-lived, considering the next thing she says is: “Detective Diaz did a wonderful job with that task force, didn’t she?”

“Yes,” he replies, hesitantly, and all glee immediately dissipates. “What’s your point?”

She smiles, reptilian and menacing, and says: “Just watch. And don’t forget that this was because of you.”

 

Madeline has a very short conversation with Detective Diaz in the break room and Ray sits in his office silently, unable to do any work.

 

“Hey,” Rosa shouts, standing in front of the Captain’s office door. “Listen up.”

Everyone falls silent and looks over at her. Captain Holt walks outside and stands by Gina’s desk, certain of what she’s going to say but hoping that it isn’t true.

“I’m leaving,” she says. “Public Relations. Bye.”

The silence thickens into something of stunned surprise mingled with confusion and a dash of indignation. Head high, she takes her things from her desk and walks towards the gate, leaving them with nothing but a stony-faced retreat and the clicking of her shoes on the floor.

Then she stops, turns back, and says, after a very long pause: “You guys are – ”

She thinks better of it. Turns, pushes open the gate.

From behind her: “Rosa!”

Gina stands, throws down her ID card, and declares, amid the silence: “I’m coming with you.”

“No,” says Rosa.

“Too bad,” Gina replies.

Rosa lets her.

“What the hell was that?” they hear Jake shout as the elevator doors close.

 

“Got a little sappy back there, Rosa.”

“I know. Don’t talk about it again.”

 

The only good thing about the new job is the fact that she has her own office, and everyone here is too scared to talk to her, except for when they ask her to sign paperwork. Everyone but Gina. She has her own desk just outside Rosa’s door, but she’s rarely at it, opting instead to sit next to Rosa and chatter on incessantly about anything and everything. At a certain point, she stops bothering with her own desk and just sets up shop in Rosa’s office.

Rosa never pays much attention to what Gina says, but she does appreciate listening to Gina’s voice, a reminder that things at this new job aren’t as dismal as they seem. (And God, do they seem _dismal.)_

The new job’s hours are much longer than the ones back at the Nine-Nine, and Rosa spends many nights just sitting at her desk, going bored out over her mind and filing reports.

Gina brings wine, sits with her, and encourages her to take a drink every time she finishes a section. Rosa has no objection to any of it. They spend most of their time in Public Relations either drunk or half-drunk, just to cope with the ennui of it all.

 

“You're late,” Rosa says sharply as Gina walks in, trying not to show the relief she feels at Gina's presence.

“Went back and visited our old pals at the Nine-Nine,” Gina says offhandedly, sitting down on the chair next to the desk that she’s made her own. “Jake says hi.”

Rosa stops flipping through transfer request forms and looks over at her. “Is that it?”

“No,” Gina replies. “Charles hopes you’re doing well, and also he wants you to try the Moroccan place two blocks from here. I didn’t think that was very important.”

“Oh,” Rosa says, and goes back to reading through the forms.

Gina looks at her for a while before putting a hand on her elbow. Casual touching is something that Rosa has, historically, never allowed anyone to do without slapping them in the face. But it’s okay when Gina does it. Maybe she’s tired, maybe she’s bored, something stupid like that.

“Come on,” Gina says. “I’m taking you to a gun range.”

“I have work.”

“I know.”

Rosa contemplates it, then stands up.

 

Gina makes her teach her how to hold a gun properly. Rosa shoots every mannequin until they all slump over, bullet-ridden and ragged.

 

They fall into it. Every Sunday, Gina shows up at Rosa’s door at nine in the morning to take her to the same gun range. Rosa never bothers to ask how Gina knows where she lives. And afterwards, they go to Starbucks, which Rosa has no interest in, but Gina insists on it, and Rosa feels – shamefully – that she might owe Gina this, at least.

“Little bit of you,” Gina remarks, sipping a caramel macchiato. “Little bit of me.”

“Sure,” says Rosa. She almost smiles.

 

Marcus breaks up with Rosa four months into the Public Relations job. He tells her that he barely sees her anymore, that work’s swallowing her whole, and even over the weekends they barely get any time together.

“You’re always hanging out with her when you get a spare minute,” he says.

Rosa stares at him. The decision looms: to let Marcus go, or stop spending so much time with Gina.

“Bye, Marcus,” she says.

 

“I heard,” is the first thing Gina says when she shows up at Rosa’s door with a bottle of hard liquor in one hand and season 2 of _Gilmore Girls_ in the other. “Let’s do this.”

Rosa smiles.

 

“My, my, Rosa,” Gina says with a small smirk, tipping her head back to lean it against the wall. Her lipstick is smudged and her hair is just a tiny bit disheveled. “The scary boss and her hot assistant is kind of a worn-out trope, don’t you think?”

“Stop talking,” Rosa says, and kisses her again with liquor on her breath and sudden realizations on her tongue.

Gina’s angles are softer than the ones Rosa is used to, and she melts at Rosa’s touch without inhibition.

 

“I hope I’m not just your rebound, Rosa,” Gina mumbles. “I thought you weren’t into that whole thing.”

Rosa catches it just before she falls asleep.

(She hopes so, too.)

 

“Happy New Year, hun,” Gina says. Pet names have never been Rosa’s thing, but coming from Gina? She can allow it.

“You know why I took this job?”

They’re sitting on the floor next to Rosa’s desk. Fireworks are exploding outside the window as the city celebrates. Gina is swirling a glass of champagne around in faux-elegance, beaming at Rosa languidly.

“No.”

“Wuntch told me she was going to make you her personal assistant if I said no.”

“Aww,” Gina coos, tilting her head to the side. “She used me as bait.”

“I wouldn’t have let any of you work for that beady-eyed rattlesnake,” Rosa spits out, taking a long drink. “But … I’m glad you came with me anyway.”

“Woah!” says Gina, and throws her a crooked smile. “We’ve been dating for a month. Slow down a little.”

Rosa beams.


End file.
